A New Recruits Christmas
by Jameson Meylar
Summary: On Christmas Eve, The New Recruits Capture Santa, see what Happens.Rated Kfor sequences of Santa Battle


It was Christmas Eve at the Xavier's Instatute for Gifted Youngsters. The sun had just set, less than an hour ago. The New Recruits sat at the coffee table playing cards. Well, all but Amara , Jamie ,and Rahne. They were watching It's a Wanderful Life in the girls' room. At the coffee table, Bobby looked at Sam with a smirk on his face.

"Did anyone ever realize that Magneto and Santa both wear red suits and have white hair ? I mean, for all we know, they could be the same person." Bobby said.

Sam and Ray just laughed, while Jubilation got up to get more chips. When she got back, she saw the boys still laughing. "What are you laughing at ?" she questioned.

"Oh, um, Sam told us this joke about Santa and The Pope. You wanna' hear it ?" Ray said.

She just shook her head, no, and sat down. "I'm not sure if I feel like playing cards right now." she said. She then went up to Rahne and Amara's room to see what they were doing.

When she got there, Jamie was crying.

"What's with him ?" she asked

"George Baily, he...and then...but the Angel...he wanted to die.." he cried.

"It's ok Jamie, it's just a movie." Amara Said.

"I know, it's just sad."

Rahne then looked over at him, and patted his back.

Later, Bobby was asleep on the couch. When Santa went down the chimney. As Santa put the presents under the tree, Bobby woke up, and froze Santa, from the waist down. Santa sighed.

"I CAUGHT SANTA !" Bobby yelled.

Soon, all of the New Recruits ran down stairs. Jamie tripped as he ran down, but the others ignored him, as usual. Soon, Jamie reabsorbed his dupes, and decided to head toward the roof. While Jamie ran to the roof, the others questioned Santa.

"How old are you ?" Sam asked.

"Ninety Three." He replied.

"What's your real name ?" Ray said.

But, before Santa could answer, they heard sleigh bells, and the sound of hoofs running.

"Now Dasher, Now Dancer, Now Prancer and Vixon, On Commit, on Cupid, on Donner, and Blitson." Shouted a voice, that sounded familiar.

"Ray, you and Sam stay here. The rest of us will make sure." Rahne said.

Soon, they were all on the roof, and saw nothing, but nine sets of foot prints.

"It's just as I thought." said Rahne. "Jamie has.."

As she was about to say that he had taken the sleigh, the sleigh landed. On each reindeer, a Jamie was seated. The other Jamie was in the sleigh.

"That was fun !" he exclaimed.

Rahne grabbed him, and forced him to take in all of the dupes. When he did so, he went down to the living room, with the rest of them. As they got down the stairs, they saw Sam and Ray tied together with Garland.

"Untie us !" Ray said.

"The fat man is mine !" said Sam.

"Where did he go ?" Bobby asked, as he untied them.

Sam and Ray both pointed toward the Elevator.

"I never thought I'd say this, but Jamie, split up, and check each room in the basement." Said Bobby.

Jamie got in the Elevator with everyone else. He stepped out when it got to the basement. Rahne and Amara went to the Second Floor. Bobby and Jubilation went to the Third Floor. And Sam and Ray went to the Fourth floor.

In the basement, one Jamie went into the Danger room Control room. He saw Santa in the Danger Room.

"Stop there Fat boy !" Jamie announced over the intercom. But as Santa kept running, Jamie decided to put it on Danger level one. Long arms reached out, as lazers fired across the room, and saws came up out of the floor.

Santa pulled out a candy cane, and threw it at a lazer gun. The candy cane blew up, and so did the gun. Next, he pulled out a candy cane sword and cut the arms into pieces.

Jamie, knowing that Santa took out most of level one, decided to move it all the way up to the highest level of all, Level L. L standing for Logan.

Gigantic Robots began to blast rockets across the room. A large maze rose up, and a huge iron ball began to roll around. The heat in the room rose. Lazers shot from one wall, to the next. Santa seemed trapped. But he wasn't. He threw little toy soldiers out, and they grew. Soon, the soldiers destroyed the Robots. Santa then ran across a panel. He knew that this must have been the way out. He inserted a candy cane into the key hole. The door opened. Santa was free. He then left for the first floor, where he used his jet boots to fly up the chimney and get to the roof. He then got in the sleigh. He thought he was free, but a Jamie grabbed him. Jamie seemed to have left an extra dupe in his bag. Santa was soon tied up and dragged to the kitchen. Jamie sat him down on a chair.

"If you say one word, I'll force Kitty's homemade fruitcake down your throat. And trust me, it isn't eatable."

Santa nodded, and gulped. His eyes then grew big as he saw Logan walk in the Kitchen.

"What in the Sam Hill ?" Logan said. "Madrox ? Did you do this ?"

The other new Recruits, including the other Jamie's.

They all gasped as Logan looked at them.

"I came in here to get a glass of Irish Eggnog and I see Carl tied up with Jamie holding a fruitcake to him." Logan said.

All of the kids just looked at him funny.

"Who's Carl ?" they all said.

"This Santa and I go way back. We were buddies before he was recruited to be the new Santa. His name was Carl Kroegar."

They all sighed and said "OOOH."

Soon, Logan sent them back to bed, and untied Carl.

"Look Carl, I'm sorry. But, I can guarantee you this. None of them will get the presents you gave them, until next Christmas." Logan said, as he poured some Eggnog. "Want some ?"

"Sorry Logan, I got to bring a Freddie Dukes his presents, and the rest of those Brotherhood kids some coal. After that I have to get back to the North Pole." He said. "Oh, and before I forget, let them have their gifts in the morning. Just make sure they never do it again. I mean, that Jamie kid almost killed me a few times. Good thing you gave me some battle pointers in Poland."

Logan nodded, and finished his Eggnog. He then saw Carl off to the Chimney and went to bed.

The next morning, all the kids woke up, and told each other what they did when looking for him. When they heard about the danger room, Rahne slapped Jamie, and Ray, Sam, and Bobby laughed.

This was one Christmas they would never forget.


End file.
